


flirty takeshi-kun is bad for my heart!

by smnthsky



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i am so deprived, i need 8027 in my veins, literally you're gonna die from it, thats ok takeshi likes it, tsuna blushes a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smnthsky/pseuds/smnthsky
Summary: a one-shot in which tsuna is dense and takeshi just wants to eat his eyes /hj
Relationships: (although none confirmed lmao), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	flirty takeshi-kun is bad for my heart!

Everyone knows how nice Yamamoto Takeshi is. He's practically a saint! Even when being insulted with every cuss word in the entire world (usually by Hayato), he only laughs and continues one with his life. When something sad happens, he will lighten up the atmosphere with his breezy laugh and comforting words. 

As a saint, he gives out a lot of compliments too. It'll be something small like;

"Wow! You answered them all correctly!? That's amazing!" The baseball player croons to the blushing female student when she realizes Takeshi was behind her.

Or it could be something big like;

"Dino-san is awesome! He just beat up all those men in suit alone! Well, almost alone, Romano-san was at the corner, watching." Takeshi exclaimed with a chest full of pride to Tsuna and the others. Dino was at the side, beaming with pride as Takeshi continued to compliment him.

No one was immune to Takeshi's overflowing compliments and shiny angel's halo above his head. 

Not even Takeshi's first real friend, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"You woke up early today, Tsuna! Nice job!" Takeshi said with a pat on Tsuna's back once he left their house.

Tsuna blushed slightly, even though he heard that compliment far too many times now, he still isn't used to it.

He ducked his head slightly, trying to hide his heated cheeks. "Th-Thanks, Takeshi-kun…" He said.

They were in their first year in high school already, and it was also Takeshi who asked everyone to call each other by their given names. Tsuna, naturally, agreed, and was given a surprise when Kyoya agreed too as long as Takeshi and him had a fight. Which Takeshi agreed too.

It was a one-sided fight but Kyoya was satisfied. He calls everyone by their given name except for Tsuna who has an eternal nickname of, 'Little animal'.

Tsuna realized that it was too quiet. He looked around and noticed that Hayato was nowhere to be found. 

"Hayato decided to skip morning classes today." Takeshi informed him, raising his phone to show the text that their other friend sent him.

Takeshi tilts his head, confused, "Hayato didn't text you?" He asked.

"I'm not sure…" Tsuna fished out his phone from his pocket.

He was still new to this smartphone that he has. Given that he never really had a phone since middle school, and only this year as a gift from Maman. He was grateful that he could keep in-touch with others (even with Mukuro!) but everything was so confusing.

Luckily, he knows where to find his messages and found three texts from Hayato alone. There was that one message from last night stating he won't be joining them this morning due to feeling sluggish and decided to sleep it off. Then two this morning where Hayato greeted good morning and a… warning?

_Watch out for that baseball idiot, Juudaime!_

_What the hell does that mean!?_ Tsuna screams internally.

"Tsuna? What's up?" Takeshi asked from his side, a worried expression on his face like usual when things are not normal.

Hurriedly, Tsuna shakes his head, hiding his phone's screen from Takeshi. "It's n-nothing! Don't worry, Takeshi-kun!" He stammered.

"You sure?" Takeshi stepped closer, watching closely to Tsuna's face with a bored gaze against him.

The brunet wanted to scream from the lack of space between them. He hesitantly placed his hands on the latter's chest ( _holy crap why is his chest hard??_ ) and pushed slowly. He needed to breathe or else he'll explode.

"I-I swear, Takeshi-kun! So, n-no need to worry…" Tsuna can feel his face heating up to a higher degree.

Takeshi blinked but nodded, smiling again like nothing else happened. "Alright! You better reply to Hayato though, that guy might worry if you don't." He pointed out with ease.

Having a task in hand, Tsuna quickly replied while the both of them made their own way to Namimori High School.

The brunet didn't notice the pout that Takeshi was throwing at him.

\---

It was a self-study period and obviously as a responsible student that Tsuna is, he isn't studying at all, and apparently, so does Takeshi who is sitting next to him by the window.

"Hayato-kun sure is lucky to skip the self study period only for this morning." Tsuna sighed while laughing dryly. 

Takeshi has his head on the table, caged by his long arms, as he stared at Tsuna. "Tsuna, c'mere." He said to the brunet while patting the table.

Tsuna blinked, confused. But followed what Takeshi wanted him to do. He lay his head on the table, his hands on his lap, as he gazed upon the ambers of Takeshi's eyes.

He felt a little shy under those eyes but faced Takeshi head on with his little will.

"What is it?" He asked, confused on why he was copying Takeshi too.

The other grinned widely, almost cheekily. "Nothing. I just want to look at your eyes. They're pretty." Takeshi smoothly complimented with half lidded eyes.

Something swooped inside Tsuna's stomach that it made him almost throw up the breakfast that he ate. He gulped audibly as he did his best on averting Takeshi's watchful gaze. He can feel his whole face heating up, this feels so different but a good kind of different that might kill him.

"D-Don't say that! You have the prettiest eyes around here, Takeshi-kun." Tsuna mumbled with no heat at all, since all the heat was in his face already.

Takeshi disagreed. "No way. Mine's normal. Tsuna's eyes are like chocolate, you know?" He said.

"Ch-Chocolate?" Tsuna chuckled at that. That was the first time someone ever said that about his eyes. "I think you're hungry, Takeshi-kun." He teased.

"Mhm. I'm starving." 

Tsuna felt his throat closed up when Takeshi met his eyes with that heavy gaze on him. The way his voice suddenly went lower than the usual cheery one, it was almost intimidating. But rather than being scared, Tsuna felt his blood rush all over his body, and his heart running too fast for its own good.

Before even Tsuna can mutter a word, he was surprised by the teacher who happens to be conducting supervision in each classroom. 

Both Tsuna and Takeshi were scolded.

\---

It was around lunch time when Hayato came to school, he had eaten up so he only went to the roof top to tell the others, Tsuna mostly, what happened to his work in the convenience store last night.

Apparently, there was some kind of UFO sighting when he was going home and since he is such a fanatic about such things, he chased the light in the sky only to lose sight of it after three hours of running around in Namimori.

"You are so dumb, Hayato-kun." Haru wheezed out as she hugged her stomach, it was starting to hurt from laughing too much.

Kyoko couldn't stop the giggles that left her lips but still tried it. While Chrome is amused to her friend's story, eye twinkling in humor.

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID WOMAN! LIKE YOU KNOW ANY BETTER!" Hayato shouted as he stood up, in his fighting stance.

Haru took pride in being intelligent. After all, she went to Midori Middle School, a private school that only allows intelligent students to study there. She left her lunch and had an argument with Hayato head on.

The other two girls laughed at their tiny fight. Something that everyone is used to, ever since Haru joined their group. So Tsuna didn't even raise a finger to stop them, he just let them be.

However, he didn't notice that someone stole his last egg roll from his lunch while laughing at Hayato and Haru's little show.

When Tsuna looked back to his lunch to eat that holy egg roll, it was gone.

And there was only one culprit.

He puffed one cheek to Takeshi, who was licking his thumb after swallowing down the egg roll. "Ta-ke-shi-kun! That's not fair! I wanted to eat that…" He whined.

Takeshi laughed at Tsuna's misfortune. "Sorry! I didn't know! You usually have me eat one of your egg rolls, so I thought…" 

_Ah, he's right,_ Tsuna sighed helplessly as he cleaned up his area. "It couldn't be helped. Next time, ask for permission, okay?" He lightly scolded the other.

While sulking, he was surprised when there was a sushi that pressed on his lips all of a sudden. Tsuna blinked and looked up to Takeshi, the one holding the chopsticks that held the sushi on his lips.

The taller man smiled apologetically, "here, you can have this maki as a trade for the roll. I know it's one of your favorites." He amended, voice soft and sweet.

The weird feeling on his stomach came again and it made Tsuna blush in embarrassment. He didn't notice the twinkle of amusement in Takeshi's eyes when it happened.

"I-I'm not that mad—you don't have to…"

"Let me? Please? I won't be able to sleep later tonight because I made Tsuna sad that I ate his egg roll."

Now this time Tsuna blushed all the way to his ears. "T-That sounds so childish! Don't think of it that way!" He stammered.

Takeshi chuckled, "so? Will you eat it then?"

_I practically have no choice,_ Tsuna grumbled mentally but he knew deep down that there was something so satisfying and pure happiness in Takeshi feeding him his favorite maki. So, without making eye contact with the other, he opened his mouth and took the whole maki into his mouth.

He had his eyes closed as he smiled happily at the familiar tangy taste of the maki that exploded in his tongue and spread all over his mouth.

Tsuna didn't notice that there was a grain of rice that got stuck on the corner of his lips. So Takeshi took the liberty of getting it.

At the same time, the brunet opened his eyes to find Takeshi leaning closely to his face like this morning. His eyes went wide with his body frozen from the close proximity. He could feel the other's breath against his mouth and there was that feeling of satisfaction and thrill when Tsuna thought that Takeshi will—

_Will what? Kiss you?_ Tsuna gasped lightly at the thought, not from surprise but from delight.

"I got the rice!" Takeshi suddenly pulled away while popping the rice that he took into his mouth, grinning wide.

"Ri-Rice?" Tsuna stammered, disbelief.

Takeshi looked at him, confused. "Yeah. You were having a moment with the maki, and I couldn't break it. So I took it!" He explained.

_WHY WOULD YOU GET SO CLOSE JUST FROM GETTING A RICE FROM MY FACE!?_ Tsuna wanted to scream and cry, and possibly die all over again just because of his thoughts running around.

"Tsuna really likes that maki, huh? I'll make you lots next time!" The baseball player laughed.

That snapped Tsuna from his inner stupor. He shakes his head, "don't, Takeshi-kun! You don't have to, I could always buy to your place when I have the money—"

"No way. You look way too cute while eating it, and I want to see that more often!" Takeshi rebutted with a pout.

Tsuna almost choked from his own saliva at the word 'cute' directed to him. The blush never left, it only intensified. "Cute! Me? Takeshi-kun needs to check his eyes." He replied.

"Tsuna _is_ cute." Takeshi pushed, his expression serious like he's in a fight of life and death. "Those who think otherwise have no taste or rather, blind." He grumbled.

Tsuna was so lost of words as Takeshi continued to lay out a detailed explanation why Tsuna is, in fact, the cutest in Namimori.

\---

"My, Chrome-chan, both couples are bickering."

"Indeed."

"Wanna date, so we won't be the third wheel?"

"!?"

\---

Tsuna has no idea what has gotten into Takeshi today. The latter kept complimenting him like there's no tomorrow! He isn't like this at all! He usually compliments Tsuna once in the morning, and that's it! Usually!

"What has gotten into him…" He muttered while walking down the hallway alone.

He went to the teacher's office to pass the class' answer sheets from activity earlier. It took him a while to not let Hayato come with him, and even Takeshi was a bit stubborn, even sulking slightly when he let out a stern no to him.

_I could almost imagine his dog ears flattened,_ Tsuna laughed dryly to himself.

"Girls! Guess what?"

"What?"

"A guy from class E totally flirted with me earlier!"

Tsuna glanced at the group of girls from the upper class chatter loudly. He isn't eavesdropping if he could hear their conversation without straining his ear. So he walked passed by them, and was about to go down the stairs when—

"Totally! He told me I was cute, and I have the prettiest eyes—he was so dreamy!" 

That made Tsuna pause from his tracks.

"Oh my god! You sly fox! Don't tell me you fell for him just like that!"

"I didn't, geez! Er, well, maybe he has this way with words so I'm totally swooning over him right now…"

"Unbelievable!"

The group of girls had their little fight inside their circle and passed by Tsuna without noticing him.

The hallway was quiet, and Tsuna could only think one thing.

Was Takeshi flirting with him since earlier?

Tsuna wanted to scream to the heavens. This couldn't be real, after all, this is Yamamoto Takeshi we're talking about! Everyone's crush! The most charming person you're ever gonna meet! Takeshi who is gentle, and nice; who always smiles, and gets angry for you when you're bullied; who gives you his last maki because he knows it's your favorite—

He slapped himself mentally. _Get it together, Sawada Tsunayoshi!,_ He thought and forced his legs to move.

Tsuna has learned a lot from Reborn's teachings, and his life experiences. One thing he learned is that he shouldn't jump into conclusions! So, if he wants to know the truth, one way to go is to talk to Takeshi about this and clear it out that the latter isn't flirting with him at all!

However, he wasn't ready at all to find that their classroom is empty except for the dashing side profile of Takeshi, who is sitting on top of his desk, eyes on the field with a distant expression on his face.

It took Tsuna's breath away. 

Quite literally because he didn't breath at all until Takeshi noticed him by the door. The aloof expression gone and replaced with so much warmth directed to him. Tsuna was drowning, and he isn't sure if he should let himself be drowned or swim against it.

"You're back! The others left already. Hayato too, since he has a double shift today. He was really sorry that he couldn't go home with us." Takeshi explained with no ounce of disappointment in his tone, rather he looked lively.

Tsuna swallowed. He has to ask Takeshi this or else he's the one who won't be able to sleep properly tonight. Also to get rid of these helpless feelings inside his chest that keep blooming whenever Takeshi looked at him.

He breathes in then out. He steadily approached Takeshi with a hand on his chest, feeling his heart skyrocketing by the minute.

"T-Takeshi-kun, I have a question, a-an you have to answer honestly, okay?" 

Takeshi stared then nodded. The small gone and replaced by a serious frown. "I promise." He swore.

That relieved Tsuna since Takeshi never broke his promises.

"Since earlier… Has Takeshi-kun been fl-flirting with me?" It was such an embarrassing question that the hue of the sunset was the same color on Tsuna's face. 

Tsuna can feel the tension inside the room, and so does his body shaking, and face completely hot that he might go into overdrive. But he held on, he looked on to Takeshi's surprised gaze that soon melted into something akin to humor.

"So Tsuna has finally noticed, huh?"

_Eh?_

The answer must have been apparent in Tsuna's face since Takeshi laughed, raising his hand to take the shaking hand from his chest. The brunet hitched a breath but didn't say anything, he only looked on.

"I've been flirting with you for a while now, you know? It didn't surprise me at all that Tsuna thinks I was joking or just casually complimenting him." Takeshi chuckled at that, rubbing comforting circles on the back of Tsuna's hand. "I like the dense part of Tsuna too. He's cute. _You're_ cute." 

Tsuna must have looked like a gaping fish because he did not expect this outcome. He was sure that Takeshi was just messing with him, and all of those words from earlier was nothing but a game for him.

"Tsuna? Are you okay?" Takeshi asked, noticing how quiet and conflicted the other is.

He doesn't know. His heart is beating too fast, and his ears are ringing so loudly that he might go deaf! His palms are so sweaty yet Takeshi easily holds their hands together like it was something precious. 

"W-Why would Takeshi-kun…" Tsuna wants to punch himself from sounding so pathetic and _breathless_. Don't make it obvious that you're speechless right now, dumbass! Have some face!

Takeshi grinned, eyes crinkling into crescent as his gaze was literally melting Tsuna right now. "Isn't it obvious?" He whispered.

Tsuna doesn't want to hear it but his own self is betraying him, so he shook his head.

The taller man laughed softly and leaned down, amber eyes meeting chocolate eyes at the same level.

"It's because I really like you, Tsuna."

"O-Oh."

_OH!? REALLY, TSUNA!? JUST HOW DUMB ARE YOU!?_

Takeshi pouted at the lack of energy to his confession. But he doesn't seem surprised. He poked Tsuna's cheek, pinching it lightly like he always wanted to do that all this time.

"What about Tsuna? Does Tsuna like me too?" He questioned.

Tsuna doesn't want to lie, so he said, "I-I don't know… I never really thought about it." He meekly replied.

This time it was Takeshi's turn to, "oh."

_AAAAA HE SOUND SO HURT CRAP,_ inside Tsuna's brain was emergency sirens blaring there and there. He can't be the reason of Takeshi's sadness!

"B-But! I-I want to try!" Tsuna added, stepping closer to Takeshi, "I don't know what will happen but—can't we try a-at least?" He shyly asked, eyes teary.

Tsuna wasn't answered but felt strong arms encircled around him tightly. He was pulled into Takeshi's chest, and heard the loud beating of his heart just like his. He couldn't help but feel relieved that he isn't the only one nervous about this whole thing. He hugged him back with the same fervour, hands clenching on the other's back.

"I would like that very much, Tsuna." Takeshi whispered on his hair, nuzzling against the fluffy brown locks.

Tsuna isn't sure what will happen in the future. But he has hope that it'll be something good, after all, even god can't make Takeshi's life miserable. So he's sure that as long Takeshi is with him, he'll be in good hands.

**Author's Note:**

> 8027 stans come cry with me in twitter (@smnth_hq)


End file.
